


Yellow

by knifepyjamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: A solgrace songfic based off Yellow by Coldplay, also basically the first fanfic I ever wrote.





	1. Night Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks at the stars,  
>  Look how they shine for you  
>  And everything you do  
>  Yeah, they were all yellow"

Jason frowned. Will sat next to him, tears rolling down his cheeks. It hurt, seeing his sky blue eyes shine with pain, instead of their usual optimistic twinkle. The stars glittered overheard, casting a dim light over the darkening camp.  
"Will," he whispered, "This is not your fault. There was nothing you could've done. You tried your best."  
He looked at him, his lip trembling. Jason felt his heart shatter. He didn't deserve to feel like this. He would do anything to make him happy again.  
"I-I could've tried harder," He stuttered, "Maybe if I was quicker, I could've saved him. I-I'm a terrible doctor."  
Hearing those words made his heart ache even more.  
"No, Will, your the best doctor we have. You won't be able to save everybody, and that's okay. You're only human."  
He put his arm around Will, pulling him closer. Grabbing his shirt, Will buried his face in it. His chest heaved as he sobbed. Jason rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Although it happened rarely, he hated seeing him sad. It didn't match his bubbly, cheerful personality. A few minutes later, Will pulled away, sniffling.  
"Jason," He whispered.  
"Mhm?"  
"Thank you."  
He didn't know what to say. He didn't think he did anything to be thanked for.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For...everything. Thank you for helping me with my patients. Thank you for believing in me. For being there when I need you. For still trusting me after... everything I've told you." He hugged him, and he couldn't help but smile. Will was so sweet, and he always did his best to help everyone. He didn't deserve to have as shitty of a past as he did.  
"You don't need to thank me."


	2. A Song For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I came along  
>  I wrote a song for you  
>  And all the things you do  
>  And it was called yellow"

"Jason!" Will called, sprinting towards the son of Jupiter. He turned to him, his face contorting into that beautiful smile of his. Even from a distance, he looked amazing. His electric-blue eyes were gorgeous. The slight wind made his corn-silk coloured hair bounce cutely.  
"Hey Will, what's up?" He asked as soon as he stopped in front of him.  
"I, um, made you this." Will said blushing, pushing a piece of paper into his hands.  
"What is it?" He questioned, holding up the sheet of notebook paper to where he could read it.  
Stuttering, he replied, "It's-it's a song. I'm no good at singing, but I can write. I wanted you to know how much you mean to me." The blush rose in his cheeks.  
Jason laughed. "It's not a surprise you can write. I mean, your name is William."  
After he finished reading it, he looked back at him, and smiled even wider. Will smiled back. He was so lucky to have someone like him in his life. He was so nice and supportive. He didn't care about... what He' done. Arms wrapping around him tugged him out of his thoughts. Jason pulled him into a hug.  
"It's beautiful, Will. I love it." He whispered. Will buried his face into his neck.  
"I love you."


End file.
